I'll Be There For You
by LolaCherryColaGirl
Summary: Hermione's going to leave Draco, unless he can convince her not to. Will he find the right words in time? Inspired by Bon Jovi's I'll Be There For You. Oneshot. Please review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the lyrics for I'll Be There For You by Bon Jovi.

Dedication: I dedicate this as a present to my dear Iluv2dance. Hope you like it! Love you!

I'll Be There For You

Draco apparated into his and Hermione's dark bedroom. Sighing tired after a long day he threw himself on their bed, and wasn't even surprised to find out that his girlfriend was not lying next to him. As he unclasped his robe and threw them on the floor next to the bed, he heard movements in the room next to the bedroom. He heard an odd sound like wheels scraping across the floor, but pushed it away just happy with the thought that she was even there. She had threathened to leave him he recalled as he thought back on their latest fight.

_"I'm sick of crying over you! Don't expect me to be here when you get back, if you leave now!" _she had screamed at him followed by a bunch of other stuff too. He'd been hurt and angry, a dangerous mixture, so he had left. All day long he'd felt the fear of her leaving him in his chest.

Realising he would have to apoligise to her, that she deserved it, he got off the bed and opened the door. It looked like a party had been going on in their apartment, was this to make him jealous?

"Shit." He heard her mutter, so he turned and looked at Hermione standing in front of him in a black silk dress and her cloak over her arm. She had put on a pair of sneakers with the dress, but why was she even wearing it? He wanted to ask her, but didn't expect that she would want to answer him.

Instead he said "I guess this time you're really leaving" she didn't answer but pushed her way past him and he noticed what she was dragging after her "I heard your suitcase say goodbye." his voice had a cold edge to it, he couldn't help it. In reality he saw his broken heart lying bleeding, while she muttered something about 'True love being suicide.'

"Look Draco, I didn't wanna do it this way, but... We both knew this was coming. I mean I told you" But she didn't have time to say more, because Draco interrupted her "Yes, yes I know you say that you've cried a thousand rivers, and now you're swimming for the shore." he repeated her words from a past fight by memory and continued "Well then Hermione, you left me drowning in my tears." He wasn't looking for pity, all he wanted to was to make her understand how much he cared for her and loved her. That he couldn't go on, if she wasn't there with him.

"Do you remember what I said next?" Her voice had the same cold edge as his, and she crossed her arms.

Draco sighed, he remembered "And you won't save me anymore." he finished as she nodded.

She walked into the bedroom and Draco knew it was because she wanted to floo, she hated to appararate. Draco followed her and just before she reached out for the floo powder he grabbed her around her wrist and turned her so she was facing him.

_"God, she's so beautiful when she's angry."_ Draco thought as he recieved evil glares from Hermione while she brushed away a few chocolatebrown curls that had loosened themselves from her ponytail.

"What are you doing?" she spat at him.

Draco swallowed as he took in her beauty once more and hoped what he was about to do would be the right thing "Now? I'm praying to God that you'll give me one more chance, girl" with his hand still locked around her wristed he pulled her closer and forced his lips upon her's. His tounge fought a battle with hers, and she released her grip on the suitcase intending to push Draco away, but instead her hand travled up his back beneath his shirt. Her nails would leave scratchmarks on his back, she knew that but because of the anger she didn't care. His grip around her wrist tightend to the point where it might leave a bruise, but the couple didn't care as his mouth traced a path of kisses along her jaw and Hermione softly moaned.

Not until Draco began to pull her back towards the bed, did she try to release his grip on her whispering "I can't do this... _We_ can't do this, it doesn't work between us." Her head was resting on his chest the entire time and the hand that had been around her wrist was now running through her curls. He had loosened them all during their kiss.

"I know you know we had some good times." He told Hermione who made a short noise in agreement, but said nothing more. "How they have their own hiding place." Draco smirked has he moved back and sat on their bed, pulling Hermione down on his lap.

She jumped up as soon as she got the chance "Draco, don't..."

"Don't what?"

Hermione sighed at his childlike behaviour, it had always amazed how fast his personality could change. He could go from seducing man, to offended boy in less than a minute "Don't... do that. You have this power over me, and I just... I just want to get away from you, while I'm still angry enough to go through with it." she said shaking her head confused at what he made her feel.

He grabbed her hands and stroked her palms "I can promise you tomorrow." Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes, but Draco continued "But I can't buy back yesterday." He let go of her hands, both of them instantly missing the warm contact.

"You can have any other girl, Draco... Why do you want to stay with me?" Hermione almost blushed as she looked uncomfortable at her shoes.

"I love you." Draco said it like it was something obvious "And baby, you know my hands are dirty." he added reffering to what he had done in his past, back at Hogwarts. It still haunted him at night sometimes. But she would be there and she would help him.

"Yes, but someone else will forgive you for that. Draco I gave you plenty of chances to prove to me that you want this relationship, but you _never _notice." Hermione was feeling angry again, despite the fact that a single tear had fallen down her cheek. After all it's not easy leaving the man you love...

"Is this about Valentines day?" Draco sighed that was half a year ago, couldn't she just let that go? Anger rushed through his body, you couldn't just end an relationship because of something that happened 6 months ago.

"Among other things yes, Valentines Day was important to me you knew that, and you still forgot!"

"But I wanted to be your Valentine..." He tried to reason himself. When she threw her hands in the air and sighed frustrated he knew he'd failed that "I'll be ther water when you get thirsty baby, when you get drunk I'll be the wine." He had said that to her once, and though they had both laughed she had told him it was romantic.

This wasn't quite the reaction the words caused this time "Stop Draco! You, you can't even see what you've done wrong can you? Just now I'm telling you I'm leaving you and all you can think of is trying to get me to bed. You kissed me!" she said accusingly.

"If I remember correct you were kissing me back." Draco smirked, he couldn't help it. She snorted annoyed and felt a need to break something "Look Draco, this isn't going anywhere, so I'm just gonna-" "I wasn't there when you were happy, and I wasn't there when you were down." he cut her off. Her eyes grew wide with surprise, and she frowned slightly "What?" she asked.

"That's what I've done wrong, right?" he was actually so ashamed of himself that he couldn't meet her eyes. He had taken her for granted.

"Yes... it is." her voice was soft and it gave Draco foolish hope that she wasn't angry anymore "But I gave you a last chance to make that up to me today." No more softness, and Draco looked up asking "What's today?"

She pointed towards their calendar, crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. Draco looked it said 'September 19' and then he gasped. Her birthday...

"I didn't mean to miss your birthday baby." he said it quick as he jumped up from the bed and placed each his hands on her shoulders "I wish I'd seen you blow those candles out." he whispered in her ear.

"But you didn't." she sniffed "I really should go now."

"NO!" Draco couldn't hold his desperate cry back, now that he finally understood what he had done wrong there had to be a way for him to make it right "Just tell me what I have to do Hermione, I'll do anything. I'll... do charity work or wear that jumper Mrs Weasley always makes for me, anything."

She uncrossed her arms and considered turning around and leaving, but decided to give him one last chance "I've already given you plenty of chances to do something for me... But here's your last chance Draco, convince me right now that I should stay."

His silver eyes stared into her hazel eyes. He was looking for an answer, something that could tell him what to do, what she needed and wanted him to do. A whole minute passed by while they just stood like that, and then Draco saw it: a flicker of fear in her eyes. That he would let her down, that she couldn't trust him like he had assured her she could before they started dating.

Her voice was thick with unshed tears as she said "Well, it's obvious you're not going to say anything, so" right at that moment Draco pulled her close to him and whispered those much needed words "I'll be there for you" his hands ran down her body "These five words I swear to you" his touch made her gasp for air "When you breathe I wanna be the air for you" she hesitated, pulled her body an inch back "I'll be there for you" he said again, his mouth on her ear "I'd live and I'd die for you" her body was back pressed against his, she trusted him "I'd steal the sun from the sky for you." black silk carresed her skin before falling forgotten on the floor "Words can't say what love can do" Draco lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. He lowered her down on the bed and Hermione thought he had never looked more honest than he did in that moment. And Draco had never meant anything more than the words he was going to say next, words that Hermione believed in "I'll be there for you."

A/N: Loved it? Hated it? Wanna hug me and bake me chocolate cookies or feed me to angry penguins that'll peck me to death? Please let me know in a review. Um yes, it might help to hear the song as you read the fic... I don't know... But yes, please review as I said... well wrote: )

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


End file.
